Wonderland
by Ms. Sugar
Summary: The red eyed man upturned a smirk as he plunged his sword into the head of an injured white pawn. Red over White. As it should be. "Well darling, Wonderland's not all it's cracked up to be". AU. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

won·der | (wŭn'dər)_ | n. _An event inexplicable by the laws of nature; a miracle.

land | (lănd) | _n. _An area or realm.

* * *

:

:

:

**_Chapter 1_**

_Down the Laundry Shoot_

_Chaise away all the funny things_

_Down the Rabbit Hole_

_And_

_Another world a waits behind _

_That little door _

:

:

:

**W**

:

**O**

:

**N**

:

**D**

:

**E**

:

**R**

:

_Land_

:

:

:

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

:

:

_"How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail"_

A lone girl straightened up on the mattress she laid on, a curved silhouette against the shadowed back light of the closed curtains. Her blue shift crinkled in protest as she further moved her slender legs to dangle over the edge of the white bed.

_"And pour the waters of the Nile  
On every golden scale"_

She rolled her ankles, smiling at the popping sound they made, and slid off the mattress. Cropped pink hair lay in feathery tassels around her head as she turned towards the glass-viewing window that made up the front part of the room.

Pressing her forehead against the glass, green eyes watched as the nameless people passed without so much as a glance in her direction. Raising both hands, she pressed them against the cool surface. Each breath fogged the clear barrier in front of her features.

_"How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
How neatly spreads his claws,"_

She watched as the doctors, nurses, and numerous patients walked by. _They're_ not _other _or _fellow_. She doesn't belong here. She's not one of _them._

_"And welcomes little fishes in,  
With gently smiling jaws"_

"Disgusting," she breathed through clenched teeth.

Pushing herself off the glass, she walked away from the window and sat down on the carpeted floor. Her eyes raked up and down the white walls, as if maybe she missed something in the numerous examinations of them. She hated the color white. It made her _mad._

:

:

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

:

:

"Dinah," her voice bell-like, "What are we going to do today?"

A beat of silence.

"But we already broke the clock last time," her brow furrowed, "Besides, they'll just replace the thing with another one, not to mention we'll get in trouble again."

Green eyes flashed as she tipped her head back and laughed, "Yes, off with their heads!"

* * *

I sit in Dr. Kabuto office on the pretty velvet couch that I love to stroke.

**S**o_b_**e**a_u_**t**i_f_**u**l**s**o_b_**e**a_u_**t**i_f_**u**l**s**o_b_**e**a_u_**t**i_f_**u**l

Dr. Kabuto sits in front of me. A clip board and pen in hand. He pushes up his coke bottle glasses.

"Good morning Sakura," he squints his eyes and smiles.

_itssodisgustingandvileandputridanditmakesmewanttop uke_

"How old are you Sakura?"

Always straight to point. To ask questions.

_To __**try **__and __**understand**__ something __**that**__ is __**out**__ of __**your**__ grasp_

I smile.

"I am 28 today."

He scratches down something on the clipboard. Looks back up.

"No, try again."

**_I am getting annoyed_**

"I am 28."

He pushes his glasses up his nose again. I want to break his glasses. I want to break his nose.

"You are 17, Sakura."

_Wrong__**. **_**Wrong.** _Wrong._

"No, I was 17 last Wednesday."

**s**o_s_**t**u_p_**i**d

More scratching down.

**s**o very _s_**t**u_p_**i**d

He brushes his sliver hair away from his face and looks at me again. Eyes set.

"I heard you broke the clock in your room yesterday."

**Dimwit**

"Yes. It was annoying."

_You_ are **annoying**

He leans back in his chair and studies me.

"You are not Sakura Haruno today, are you?"

_So_. He. _Finally_. Gets. _It._

"You are _her _today."

**Uh. Oh.**

I smile.

"She is me. Me is she."

Dr. Kabuto sighs in frustration.

"No, there is only one of you."

**WRONG**

"Your name is Sakura Haruno."

**WRONGWRONG**

Scratching on paper.

"I'm upping your dosage to three times a day from now on, until I can see some improvement in your behavior."

**WRONGWRONGWRONG**

**SO**_very_**WRONG**

"We'll meet again next week."

_No we won't_

"Until then, Sakura _Haruno_."

I laugh.

**WRONG**

* * *

Sakura stretched out against the floor. She let her head roll to the side, brushing away the pink tendrils that fell in her eyes, so that the viewing-window, along with the door beside it, was in sight

:

:

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

:

:

She supposed that sooner or later one of the nice men would come and serve her lunch, and then maybe one of the doctors, (probably Dr. Kabuto), would escort her to the velvet couch that she loved to stroke, while asking her meaningless questions that she still had yet to answer right.

Sakura watched the glass.

And then it would be back to her room where dinner would be waiting, along with her medicine in a plastic cup (where did all the time go?); the nice man would come back, fetch the tray (cup now empty), and tell her goodnight. For the next couple hours she would lie on her bed and have idle conversation with Dinah, as she played with the pills that Dinah told her never to take.

Through her muddling, the sharp sound of a click sounded crisp through the quiet room. Slowly, the metal door opened, the bottom dragging along the carpet.

Sakura sat up, waiting for whomever to enter. Her green eyes watched as it finally came to a stop and lay against the wall behind it. No one entered.

Cautiously, she stood and made her way to the opened door, bracing herself in case one of the doctors or nurses bustled through. But, as she looked out the window, there was no such person insight. Nor were there anymore nameless faces passing by.

Her pale hands reached and grasped the doorframe, feeling the cold metal surface under her fingertips.

Sakura looked down the hallway to her right, and then to her left. Both times getting the same result. No one was there. Not a single nurse or doctor walked along the tiled floors, and not a single patient stood behind the fellow viewing windows like her own.

A loud voice then echoed down the white corridor, shattering the still silence, "I'm late, I'm late, Oh God! I'm late!"

Sakura didn't even have a moment to blink when an orange figure whipped past her. Bracing herself on the doorframe, she realized it was a fox, no, she corrected, a boy.

Dinah urged the pink haired girl forward, a twinge in her chest that pulled_pulledpulled_, and before she could elaborate on such a decision, she was already running down the hallway, barefoot, after the strange figure.

As she rounded the first corner, Sakura caught a glimpse of an orange tail of a fox trailing after a boy with blonde hair.

"Wait!" she called out, "You, boy! Stop!"

The fox-boy, as she had named him, appeared not to have heard her, and continued running down the hall and around another corner.

Sakura tried to speed her pace up, determined now to catch up to him. She rounded the second corner and stopped abruptly in her tracks, her voice lodged like a rock in her throat. The tall blond haired boy, with the foxtail, stood several paces in front of her, looking down a laundry shoot. He grabbed the sides of the bin, and to Sakura's alarm, jumped in.

Confused, she willed her legs to move towards the laundry shoot, hesitating at the thought of orange leaping right back out. Dirty hospital shifts, like her own, littered the ground around the blue waste bin.

Peering down into the darkness, Dinah urged her to fall forwards.

The pink-haired girl abruptly stepped back. She never questioned Dinah. Never. Dinah knew best. She always had. Always staying by Sakura's side, when others wouldn't. Providing her with a life that wasn't quite solitude. So why did she not believe her now? It's just a simple laundry shoot, she thought, right?

Her body, ignoring her internal conflict, stepped up to the basket again, reaching her hands out to grasp the sides. Giving in, she pushed down the clawing of mistrust in her chest and seated herself on the metal bar that made up the surrounding edges of the shoot.

Her legs dangled over the darkness below, the darkness that now caressed her feet and ankles, hands waiting to pull her in.

"Of course I trust you," she whispered to the silent question, "I will do anything for you."

With a breath, she pushed herself forwards, towards unseen hands, as her own let go. Sakura couldn't stop the image of herself plummeting towards a mirror, as darkness overtook her vision.

_"I will do anything for you."_

_(__**W**__on__**d**_e_r__**l**_a_n__**d**_A_w__**a**_i_t__**s**__)_

:

:

:

* * *

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, alice's adventures in wonderland, or "looking glass" by hypnogaja.


	2. Chapter 2

hall·way | (hôlwā) | _n._ An entrance hall.

(of)

door | (dôr) | _n. _A means of approach or access: looking for the door to success.

(s)

* * *

:

:

:

_**Chapter 2**_

_Eat me, Drink me_

_The things you knew _

_All fall away_

_The things you had _

_All disappear_

_As if you _

_Were never here_

:

:

:

**W**

:

**O**

:

**N**

:

**D**

:

**E**

:

**R**

:

_Land_

:

:

:

Everything was black.

The darkness that folded around Sakura covered her eyes like a thick blanket; the only sense she could make out was the feeling of being suspended in air as she continued her downward fall. Her short locks batted at her face, the wind rushed up and howled in her ears while her shift beat at her sides.

Sakura didn't know how long she'd been falling for, but the extended sensation quickly built up panic within her. She couldn't see the walls, but it felt as if they were there, on all sides, pushing closer and closer around her, squeezing her lungs.

Breathe, she thought to herself, as she pushed the claustrophobia away. Replacing it, instead, with a small spark of confidence. Not in herself, of course, but in Dinah.

The pink-haired girl had forgotten about the previous feelings of distrust she had felt toward the guide of her consciousness. She was so sure, that if her time of need came, Dinah would take over and protect her from harm, a routine that had lasted through out her childhood and teenage years. Sakura was fully confident that wherever this shoot was taking her, she wouldn't be in any danger.

Because Dinah would never do that, she told herself.

(_**And **_so _**the**_ tale _**begins**_)

A sudden over flow of light jolted her from her thoughts, and she shut her eyes at the intensity. Something hard slammed against her from below, knocking her head in the process.

Groaning from the impact, which should have killed her, she briefly thought, Sakura sat up on, what she realized, a marble floor. She clutched her head in her hand.

"_In marble walls as white as milk,  
Lined with skin as soft as silk;"  
_

"You could have at least warned me," she hissed to Dinah, blinking her eyes open as they took to the light.

Receiving no reply, Sakura frowned.

Green eyes, finally adjusted, looked around at their surroundings. She was in another hallway, except this one was much different than the hospitals bland corridors. The marble ground, beneath her, was designed with a black and white pattern, like the layout of a chessboard. The ceiling was arched above giant pillars where thick heavy curtains cascaded down into deep rivers of red. On either side of the ornate hall were a variety of doors, and as Sakura stood, she realized that each one was a different shape and color.

Sakura gave her head one last rub and looked above.

A dark hole made up most of the ceiling above her, no light apparent from the other end.

Sakura looked towards the long room again.

"Now what, Dinah?" she asked. Her voice echoed slightly off the gray walls.

Like before, there was no reply. The pinkette started to panic.

"Dinah?" she asked again.

Receiving the same silence, she strained out, "Dinah, please answer me," but her attempts at communication were futile. Dinah simply wasn't there.

The familiar feeling of the presence in her was gone. Vanished. All that remained was Sakura.

_(_I **am** so **close**, and **yet** you **are** so **far**_)_

And that scared her more than anything.

Never before had she been alone. Never. Even in her earliest memory Dinah was there, whispering lullabies and fairytales in the pink-haired girl's ears. Instructing her on what to say and what to do, and even when she didn't, the presence of her was always near. The secure feeling in the back of Sakura's mind that she could almost physically touch.

But now, without that familiarity, it felt _wrong. _

Sakura felt her eyes prickling and her chest suddenly feel as if a weight was dropped inside.

She knew she was panicking, knew that her heart was beating much faster than it should, that her breathing was loud and rapid. But what could she do? Without Dinah, Sakura was nothing. An empty husk of a previous girl.

**(**_**Who **_**are**_** you?**_**)**

"Damnit, I'm so late!"

Sakura's head snapped up at the familiarity of the voice. "He can help me", she whispered, remembering the strange fox boy, "Maybe, he can help me return." Though his voice was not the one she desired to hear, it still helped to fill her with a sense of purpose, now deciding on what to do.

Her legs moved forward cautiously, down the hallway.

"It's like I'm turning into the Hatter!" his voice laughed down the corridor.

Sakura moved her pace faster and called out, "Excuse me! Hello?"

No sound yelled back to her, except that of her feet against marble, as she continued her fast paced walk down the hallway.

"_Within a fountain crystal clear,  
A golden apple doth appear"  
_

Doors flowed past her, some catching her attention with their odd shapes and textures. She continued walking until the hallway ended, a turn to the left the only other way. Sakura rounded the corner and stopped, a dead end.

A small door, the height of her knee, sat against the wall directly in front of her, a glass table to the side.

Sakura sighed in frustration. She was sure that she had heard the boy from here. She stared at the small wooden door.

There was no way the boy could have fit through there, she thought, as she walked up to it. He had looked a full two heads taller than her.

She crouched down and fingered the tiny doorknob. It was locked.

(where**is**it**you**are**wanting**to**go**?)

Feeling dismayed, she stood and turned around. Briefly, she forgot about the glass table that stood off to the side, and bumped her hip into it. Something slid against the glass pane.

Sakura looked at the table.

On top sat a key. She reached her hand towards it and picked it up. Her fingers rubbed over the smooth bronze surface as she examined the heart shaped bow. Sakura was sure that when she passed the table, nothing had been on it. Thinking she must have overlooked it, she walked back towards the tiny door. As she crouched to insert the key, the pinkette realized that the size of the lock was way too small.

"Maybe it's a key to one of the other doors?" she mused, as she stood once more and turned back the way she came.

"_No doors there are to this stronghold -  
Yet thieves break in and steal the gold"_

The first door she approached was her height with a dark wooded stature, adorned with a silver handle and hinges. Inserting the key, something blocked its full entrance. Sakura shook the handle. Locked.

She approached the other door besides it. A full head taller than her with a clover cut frame. Like the first, it was locked.

Sakura moved on to the next, and then eventually the next one, and the one after that, all receiving the same result. Locked.

Frustration bubbled up in her. She was tempted to rip all the doors open.

**(**_rip_them_tear_them_crush_them**)**

Smoothing a hand through her pink hair, Sakura walked back to the little door and the glass table, knowing she'd have to figure out what to do next.

When Sakura approached the table again, she momentarily froze. Innocently on top the glass sat a porcelain case. Sakura clutched the little box, placing the key on the table, and lifted the lid. Inside was a tiny little cake that, scripted on with pink icing, read 'Eat Me'.

(**EATME**_and_**die**)

The pink-haired girl raised the little cake to her lips. She took a bite. It wasn't sweet like it appeared, instead being tasteless.

Sakura set the cake back in the container.

Suddenly, the room around her started to shift and quake. The walls started growing smaller and smaller until Sakura's head hit the ceiling above. With a start, she realized she had _grown. _

She looked back down at the glass table that now looked like it was meant for a dollhouse. On top sat a blue bottle with dark liquid inside.

Sakura carefully picked it up, accidently knocking the tiny key off the table, and flipped the little tag over that hung at its side. Squinting her green eyes, it read 'Drink me'.

(**DRINKME**_and_**die**)

"Well, I have nothing to lose", she murmured as she tipped the little bottle back into her mouth, only gaining a small drop of liquid in the process.

The dark substance had just touched her tongue when she realized that she was shrinking. The walls on either side grew taller, her head soon passing below the table.

Sakura examined her new size. "At least I don't take up the room anymore," she sighed. **  
**

Something bronze glimmered in her peripheral. The key lay a foot away, and to her astonishment, it had shrunk along with her. Sakura went and picked it up. Facing the tiny door, the pink-haired girl realized that both her and the key were now just the right size. She walked up and inserted the key into the lock.

The satisfying sound of a click made Sakura smile. Placing her hand on the handle, she opened the door.

(**W**_e_**l**_c_**o**_m_**e** _h_**o**_m_**e**)

* * *

Red eyes gazed down upon the landscape that surrounded the black walls.

No grass or trees, the only existence of plant life being the sea of red roses that decorated the barren ground. Empty riverbeds were deprived of water. No birds flew overhead, except for the occasional caw of a raven. In the distance, beyond the gray fog, green finally touched the cracked brown earth. A white fortress prodded the never-ending sky beyond it.

The red-eyed man narrowed his eyes at it.

A raven gracefully landed on his shoulder, ruffling its painted black wings, and crowed. Its caw intrigued the man, snapping his attention from the view to the bird, just noticing it for the first time.

He upturned a crooked smile, and uttered two words that sent the Heart cards and Red pawns around him scurrying off to alert their superiors.

"She's here"

:

:

:

* * *

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, alice's adventures in wonderland, mother goose riddle, or "the passenger" by stars.


	3. Chapter 3

lost | (lôst) | _v._ No longer in existence; vanished or spent; lost youth.

* * *

:

:

:

_**Chapter 3**_

_The Raven_

_The smell of dread_

_And burning heads_

_Is a sure sign_

_That you're in town_

:

:

:

**W**

:

**O**

:

**N**

:

**D**

:

**E**

:

**R**

:

_Land_

:

:

:

Sunlight assaulted Sakura's eyes as she stepped through the door.

A dry, barren landscape surrounded her; a thick fog swirled through the air obstructing what lay in the distance. A stone path lazed beneath Sakura's feet leading into the obscured unknown.

"_One, two, three, four, five –  
Once I caught a fish alive"_

Turning around, the door vanished in a flurry, the path ending just short of where it once stood.

(**RedRedRed**)

Sakura felt her panic return. She wasn't sure if that fox boy was here, or if he could even help her return back to Konoha, assuming she wasn't anywhere near her home town anymore. Sitting on the ground and crying felt like her only option.

"No," she whispered, wiping at her eyes, "I won't be helpless anymore."

Something within her, the space where Dinah used to occupy, seemed to open. "The only way is foreword," Sakura stood straighter and clenched her fists, determination flowing through her as she walked into the gray fog that swallowed her.

**(**_W_e _w_i_l_l _a_l_l_ b_e_ e_a_t_e_n _a_l_i_v_e_**) **

* * *

Naruto had never been very suspicious.

His foxtail swished back and forth behind him as he contentedly walked along the stone path.

But during his whole journey from Earth to Wonderland, Naruto kept feeling the nagging sensation that someone was following him. Even now, crossing into the White border, it was as if something was behind his tall blond form.

Out of uncertainty he quickly turned around, only to feel foolish when there was no such presence in sight.

The blonde sighed, knocking a rocking-horse fly out of the way, and continued his trek foreword, speeding up as he thought of how much trouble he was already in.

* * *

Gradually the more Sakura walked, the more the landscape around her started to shift.

The fog became almost nonexistent, the murky gray now replaced with blue. The dry, course ground turned into fields of grass and flowers, and even the pathway underneath looked less worn.

(_WhiteWhiteWhite_)

Sakura grinned in satisfaction as she realized how far she had currently journeyed on her own, adding a swell of confidence to her step.

**(**_Silly _little _worthless_ girl**) **

Around her, fields of grass soon turned into trees, shadows providing shade from the vivid sun above. She continued to follow the path into the forest, unaware of the pair of red eyes that watched her.

* * *

When I was nine,

I killed my pet rabbit.

His white_pirstineperfect _fur-clad body huddled in the back of the black wire cage that he arrived in on my eighth birthday_ (a present from _**_flawless_**_mommy and _**_spruce_**_daddy)_. Always huddled. Always timid. Always not wanting to play.

But I wanted to play.

Even as my hand stretched into that black wire cage toward the white_pristineperfect _fur, even as he turned his fluffy cotton head, even as he bit my finger, even as the red_redred _dribbled from my retreating hand.

I held my hand to my chest, red_redredderthenmommieslips _coated my index finger.

His tiny little body buried deeper, trying to disappear, while his black_roundglasscold_beady eyes laughed at me.

"_The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts"_

Laughing at me.

_She_ snatches his white_pristineperfect_ fur, grabs it in bundles, and hauls him out of the cage and into the kitchen. His body is squirming and kicking and writhing in my grasp.

"_The Knave of Hearts, he stole the tarts"_

My other hand pulls out the kitchen drawer. The cutting knives, all aligned, looked pretty under the glint of the light above.

The rabbit screams.

"_The mad Queen said,"_

_**Flawless**_mommy runs into the kitchen, "Sakura, what are you do-"

_**Flawless**_mommy screams.

"_Off with his head"_

His white_pristineperfect _fur-clad body is red_redredderthenmommieslips. _

**Red** over _White_.

_"Off with his head"_

"Mommy, I don't want a rabbit anymore."

His black_roundglasscold_beady eyes are still laughing.

**Red** over _White_.

"_Off with his head"_

* * *

The pink haired girl inhaled a breath of pine-scented air from the forest around her.

"_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten –  
Then I let it go again"_

With or without Dinah, she wouldn't be weak. Part of the pinkette knew that maybe she shouldn't have entered the little door or followed the fox boy to begin with, but she couldn't simply deny the pulling_pullingpulling _urge in her chest that tempted her forewords. It had felt_ right, _especially with Dinah's urging.

Something rustled the canopy in Sakura's peripheral, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned and studied the leaves. Green foliage sat on the branches, giving no indication that it had moved.

The pink haired girl sighed, "You're just imagining things, Sakura."

(**RedRedRed**)

Another rustle of leaves sounded behind her.

She turned toward it, now doubting her previous statement.

"Hello?" Sakura called out at the still branches, "Is someone there?"

Fear began to grip her as she stepped back. Dinah wasn't here to protect her. The empty part of mind throbbed.

(**RedRedRed**)

A loud caw echoed from Sakura's right, causing the pink-haired girl to jump.

A raven perched innocuously on a branch. Its black wings were folded at its sides, while its red_roundglasscold_beady eyes stared at her.

Sakura relaxed. It was just a bird.

"Why hello there," the pinkette said to it, leaning towards the bird slightly.

The raven simply blinked.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?"

It blinked its red_roundglasscold_beady eyes again.

She sighed, blowing a stray pink lock out her face, "Of course not. Well it was worth a try."

"_Why did I let it go?"  
_

Sakura started to turn around when the raven suddenly bellowed an alarmingly loud screech. It sounded eerily human.

(**T**h_e_**i**r _s_**c**r_e_**a**m_s _**s**h_a_**l**l _e_**c**h_o_ **i**n _y_**o**u_r_ **b**l_o_**o**d)

Black feathers were suddenly everywhere, obscuring her vision. Sakura quickly lifted her arms to shield her face. The raven's human-like screams rang in her ears while its talons raked along her hair, and wings beat along the sides of her face. Sharp talons tore down the front of her hand as Sakura repeatedly tried to turn away.

_(_**kill**it**kill**it**kill**it**kill**it**kill**it**kill**it_)_

Something whipped through the air.

And then silence. The screams and black feathers gone.

Cautiously, Sakura lifted her head from her arms. Pinned to the tree in front of her lay the raven. A black diamond-like knife proudly protruded from its chest.

"Who are you?" demanded a voice from behind her.

Sakura quickly turned around, only to come face to face with a similar looking knife pointed at her. The owner of the strange weapon stood behind it.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again.

(_WhiteWhiteWhite_)

Sakura looked up from the weapon to its owner. An older girl stared back at her. On her head perched two twin brunette buns, her eyes matching pools of brown. She wore a white cheongsam top with black pants that hugged her legs, and white slippers on her feet. A black diamond embroidered the white fabric on the left side of her chest. On her back was strapped a giant scroll, and a variety of different weapons hung in pouches around her torso.

"_Because it bit my finger so"_

The girl frowned.

Another voice spoke from behind Sakura. "Are you deaf or something? Who are you?"

Sakura didn't dare to turn and look again. Her eyes glued to the girl and weapon pointed at her.

The sound of feet walked towards the pinkette until they stopped next to the weapon-clad girl.

Sakura jumped in surprise, causing the girl to shift her dagger closer.

The other presence was an exact replica of the girl in front of her. The same brown buns, same brown eyes, even the clothing with the scroll and weapons matched.

Sakura swallowed nervously, realizing twice as many weapons were against her.

"Sakura," she breathed shakily.

The girl lowered the dagger a little and tilted her head, "Really? How fitting." Her replica only nodded in agreement.

The other continued, "Where are you from, Sakura? Red-"

"Or White," the one standing to the side finished.

Sakura frowned, not quite understanding the question.

The girl in front only sighed in irritation as the other said, "It's not that hard. Just tell us if you're from Red or White-"

"And we'll let you go depending on your answer," her twin finished once again.

The pinkette shifted her weight a little, incase she would have to run for it.

"I don't think I'm from either," she tried to elaborate carefully, "I'm from Konoha."

The two girls blinked in surprise. The one in front finally putt away her weapon, which made Sakura release a breath of relief.

The one in front asked again, "How did you get here?"

"Uhm, I followed a boy," Sakura answered, and realizing how silly she sounded, "A boy who had a fox tail, but I don't know where he went."

The two twin girls visibly relaxed, the one to the side even smiling. They both joined hands, and before Sakura's eyes they morphed into each other, until only one stood in front of her.

"My name is Tenten," she said.

Sakura blinked her eyes trying to decipher what she just witnessed. Tenten gave no indication of Sakura's confusion as she tore the bottom part of her shirt off and reached across, grabbing Sakura's right hand.

The pinkette squeaked in surprise as she realized the hand Tenten now wrapped in white material, was bleeding. A brief memory of the raven flashed through Sakura's head.

"_Which finger did it bite?_"

As if reading her mind, Tenten said, "That raven got you good. Reds don't usually come in this area, so it's better if you head to the White queendom."

Sakura frowned, "Reds?"

"The Red queendom," Tenten replied as she finished tying the material. "Unfortunately, you're in the middle of a war zone between the Red and the White."

"War? But how am I supposed to get back, to Konoha?" she asked, now thoroughly confused on what to do.

Tenten stepped back and admired her makeshift bandage. "The White Queen will help you."

Sakura frowned,"But I don't know how to get to her?"

The brunette looked bemused as she stared at Sakura. "Just keep following the path."

She reached into one of her many weapon pouches and brought out a diamond shaped badge, similar to the one embroidered on her shirt. She stepped forward and clipped it to Sakura's hospital shift.

"Keep walking along the path and you'll eventually see white walls. Head towards them," she flicked the metal surface of the badge, "This should help you get to the White court. Tell them Tenten sent you, and explain your story."

Tenten then walked away from Sakura, "I have to get back to my post. I wish you luck."

Sakura looked up from the diamond badge on her chest, "Thank you-" but Tenten was already gone.

Unconsciously, she stroked the white material that now wound around her right hand. It was the first act of kindness Sakura had ever received from another being.

**(**N_o_ o_n_e _w_i_l_l _e_v_e_r _l_o_v_e _y_o_u_**)**

Sakura brushed a stray tendril of pink behind her ear, and set off down the path again, remembering Tenten's instructions.

"_The little finger on the right"_

The raven's red_roundglasscold_beady eyes glinted humorously as the dark red of its blood stained the tree.

(**Red** over _White_)

:

:

:

* * *

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, alice's adventures in wonderland, "fish story" nursery rhyme, edited queen of hearts poem from pandora hearts, or "tsietsi" by the middle east.


End file.
